


Frozen Heart

by DunalN2



Series: Phantom Pains [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Phantom Pains AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunalN2/pseuds/DunalN2
Summary: The death of the King was rather tragic, don't you think? Imagine how he felt, if only for a moment...First ever work that I've posted here, go easy on me! Part of the Phantom Pains AU.
Series: Phantom Pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609051
Kudos: 25





	Frozen Heart

Drip, drip, drip. It's cold in the wine cellar. 

The frigid air bites at exposed skin with sharp, jagged teeth. His breath makes dark clouds in the air as he pants. It's painful for him to stay like this, metal cuffs burning, bruising his upper arms and wrists, steel chains binding him tightly to the wall, forcing his back against frozen stone. His tears freeze against his face as he quietly cries in the darkness.

He can hear them outside. His lover, his wife, warped by envy and hatred and lust, is now a monster, a husk of what she once was. He can hear her shriek with rage, feel the ground shake and tremble with her fury as ice spikes tear out of the ground. He can hear the horrified, pained shrieks of the villagers as they're mercilessly slaughtered and impaled, he can hear their blood splash against the freezing ground, hear the crackle as their flesh turns to ice. He can hear the pleas for mercy and cries of anguish as clear as day, cutting through the ice and snow and biting air of the cellar.

He listens helplessly as it all dies down into a still, chilling silence. He closes his eyes and quietly whispers a prayer for their souls, his hoarse croaks piercing through the cold and quiet.

"Dear God, please, please, help them, let them be laid to rest... Let them find peace..." His voice cracks as he goes on. "They were only children...! They didn't deserve this...! Please... Let them rest peacefully...!"

Blinding light and a wave of fresh, stinging cold sweeps through the cellar. The water beneath his numb, dangling feet freezes solid. Footsteps draw closer.

"Oh, my prince... Now we can be together forever... I will love you for eternity...~" Her claws grace his cheek. He can feel the sting of her chilling venom course through him at the touch, and he turns his head away. 

"Y...you..." He can't find the words. He hates how helpless he feels. 

"Don't worry, my prince... I will take good care of you..." Her wretched claws grip his chin, forcing him to look at her. She gives him a kiss, her touch freezing his very soul. There's no love in her motions, only possessive obsession. He doesn't want to touch her.

She pulls away, taking his last, icy breath with her. 

"Oh, my love... We'll always be together..."

The last thing he saw in life was her dead, hollow eyes, stained red with the blood of the innocent children she had killed just moments before.

Drip, drip, drip. It's cold in the wine cellar.


End file.
